In a Ship's Wake
by MonkeyShooter
Summary: This is someting I cooked up a while ago. A friend said I should post it, so here it is. It's my own little twist on AWE, but it's not like what the movie will be. YE BE WARNED: there's a new character, but she's ahead of her time. Have fun!


_In a Ship's Wake_

Preface

Almost nineteen years ago, Jack Sparrow was in a village roaming as he usually did. The day in question was different, however. Today he met the woman of his dreams.

Her name was Louisa. She was known around town as being "the most beautiful girl in the village." She was an average height with a stunning smile and eyes as deep blue as the sea itself. It took Jack nearly three days to finally speak to her. Once she answered, he fell head over heels in love. They married a year later and just about four months into the marriage, Louisa announced she was to have their first child, a daughter, Rebecca.

The marriage was a blessing to Jack, but four years later, just after Rebecca's fourth birthday, his longing to sail was overwhelming. He didn't have a ship of his own so he made a deal with the most infamous sea devil in history: Davy Jones. Jack agreed to be captain of his ship for thirteen years in exchange for his soul. He was given a compass that pointed to whatever treasure he desired most in the world. The news was not taken so well at home.

"You're giving us up for a ship?" Louisa demanded.

"No of course not, but I do only have a limited time. After thirteen years, I become his slave."

"So you're giving _yourself_ up for a ship. That makes a lot more sense, Jack! When do you expect to see us if you'll be sailing all the time? God knows that's why you wanted a ship, so you could sail as often as you wanted." The argument became monumental for Jack. Louisa stormed out of his life. She promised on her soul that he would never see Rebecca again. "Your ambitions of becoming a pirate captain were all you ever cared about, so that's all you'll _have_ to care about!!" she screamed as she slammed the door behind her. Jack was left broken and for weeks was totally confused about what to do.

One day one of his crew members reminded him what his compass did. Jack suddenly perked up as he watched the dial point to Rebecca's barring. They sailed on to her. When they arrived, Rebecca immediately recognized his ship.

"Daddy's back!! Mommy, Daddy's here!!" she hollered running down the steps.

"Go to your room!"

"But Mommy-"

"Go!!" Louisa followed her and locked the door so Rebecca couldn't escape.

Louisa allowed Jack into the house, but refused to tell him where Rebecca was. "That's alright, the compass will tell me," he said walking up the stairs to her room.

"Daddy the door's locked," she yelled through the door.

"Do you have the key, sweetheart?"

"No, Mommy does."

He turned on his heels to Louisa, "Please open the door, I just want to see her."

"A promise is a promise...And don't expect us to here if you ever comeback." Jack's heart sunk with the words.

"Daddy?" Her faint voice was just barely loud enough to hear. "You'll find us again. I promise, we'll always be around water, just like you."

He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, "It doesn't matter where you are on Earth, I'll find you. My compass will point the way. And you'll always be with me, no matter where I am, because you'll always be in my heart." He forced a smile to comfort her even though he knew she couldn't see.

Louisa put her hand on his shoulder, "We're not going anywhere. If you can truly find us with that thing, there'd be no point in moving again. Besides, Rebecca likes it here. she loves the ocean." Her compassion was something Jack missed, but this news made him feel like everything was better. "I have an idea," she continued, "How 'bout you come back whenever you get the chance and talk with her. But I'm _not_ letting her out of her room when you're here." Jack was so excited that he was even given the opportunity to return that he took the deal without asking questions.

Jack continued to visit Rebecca throughout the years as the deal was made. One day, Rebecca's birthday, he didn't show up. Rebecca was seventeen now and old enough to know that something had to be wrong if didn't come for her birthday, as he did every year before. A day in the market while overhearing two townswomen talk is when she found out that her horrible thoughts about the worst were true. Jack was dead. She raced home, not stopping for anything, and when she got there all she could think of doing was cry. And cry she did, until she couldn't cry anymore.

Chapter 1: Setting Sail

This is where the story begins. Gibbs, Cotton, Will and the rest of the crew were still at Tia Dalma's house.

"Well we have a captain, but we don't have a ship. What are we supposed to do?" Will asked.

"I know where we can find one to use," Gibbs stood up. "Follow me," he said. They all did what he said. They found a ship of merchant sailors and hitched a ride to their destination. They knocked on the door of a house very close to the port. When it opened, there stood Rebecca. "May we come in, Rebecca?" Gibbs asked.

"Please," she stepped aside. "If you're all here about the captain, I already know. The one thing I'd like to know is how. No one's ever going to give me an accurate description unless it comes from the people who witnessed it."

Gibbs hesitated, "He, uh...Went down with the _Pearl._"

"Figures," she said through tears. "Everybody knows he wouldn't give that thing up unless he died first. How did you all make it out alive, I know he would've made you stay with him."

"That's the thing, Rebecca, he told us to abandon ship and leave him so we could get out." Elizabeth immediately looked away from Rebecca and fidgeted with Gibbs' tale. Rebecca got a gnawing feeling that she had something to add to the story.

"So let me guess, you went to Tia Dalma's house to see what to do and she brought out Barbossa as proof you can bring people back from the dead, and since you don't have a ship, you came here to borrow mine so you can go gallivanting all over the ocean to find a way to bring him back, am I right?" Everyone gave her a blank stare. "Somebody answer me," she said.

"Y-yes, that's it. May we?" Gibbs broke the silence.

"I have one condition: I get to come with you."

"As you wish."

As they were boarding the ship, Rebecca stood on deck and said, "I have one rule and one rule only: this is _my _ship. Anything that happens on this ship _I will _know about because _all _of you, including you, Hector, answer to me!! If you have a problem with that either speak up now, leave now, or never mention it again while we're sailing. Am I clear?"

The crew answered a collective, "Crystal."

Barbossa, however, did find a problem with it, "You are aware that the captain never answers to anyone unless he sails under a commodore, right, Rebecca?"

"Not anymore, unless it's more comfortable for you to address me as 'Commodore,' " She looked him straight in the eye, then looked back to her work to prepare the ship.

He raised his sword, "I answer to no one!"

Rebecca caught his arm, disarmed him and knocked him flat on his back. He was about to get up. "You may get up, when I _say _you may get up," she said sticking his own sword in his throat. "You have already been a troublesome sailor to your previous superior. He was nicer to you than I will be if you ever try that again. This is your first, last and only warning. Now you are dismissed, Captain." She flipped his sword around so he could take the handle.

Getting up he said, "You don't have the-" Rebecca cut him off.

"I said '_dismissed_' !!" Her eyes pierced his and he turned and walked away.

"I have a question," Elizabeth piped up. "If all you're going to do is bark orders at us from the start, why again is it that we should listen to you? Not even Jack did that to us and I didn't trust him either."

"You didn't trust the captain no matter what he said, I know. You wouldn't have even if he wasn't a pirate..._That's _what almost got you killed," Rebecca was stern as she met Elizabeth's eyes and walked below deck. Elizabeth soon followed.

"What almost got us killed was Jack's stupidity!! He was always putting us in danger and then saying, 'don't do anything stupid'," she said mocking him.

"If you had listened to him and let _him _handle what needed to be handled, maybe you wouldn't feel that way."

"Like that was going to happen. I already knew what would happen if he had done it on his own anyway."

"What would've happened?" Rebecca demanded, throwing her rag down.

"We'd _all _be dead, not just him!!" Elizabeth suddenly realized what she said and quieted down. Rebecca pretended to ignore the suggestion. "I-I should get back up on deck, the crew might need my help," she said and went up the steps in a rush.

"I can't wait to hear the rest of that story," Rebecca said sarcastically under her breath. She picked her rag back up.

Gibbs came down shortly after Elizabeth went up. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. She was just calling the captain stupid."

"You didn't let her gat away with that, did ya?...Rebecca?"

She stood silent, then suddenly answered, "What was I supposed to do, come right out say it?! She _knows _something that you _don't_, and I not opening my mouth until she tells me what it its!!"

"I know you have to upset, but you don't have to assume things about Miss Elizabeth."

" 'Miss'? So now she's better than the rest of us? Right."

"Keep your head up, Rebecca, please," Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders. She looked away from him. "He'd be proud of you," he said going back up on deck. Rebecca followed after a sniffle.

"We're all ready, Rebecca!" Will called to her from the bow.

"Then weigh anchor and get going!!" she called back. "Mr. Ragetti!!" She went to him.

"Yes ma'am," he stood with a salute.

"Don't do that. How's the eye?"

"All right," he said nervously.

"Don't lie. Can you read yet?"

"No." He put his head down.

"How would you like to be taught?"

He looked up, "Really?" Rebecca nodded. "Pintel, Rebecca's gonna teach me to read!!"

That night Ragetti got his first lesson. He did well for a beginner. Rebecca was helping him sound out a word when she coughed in her hand. "Pintel, come over here and supervise him for a minute, please. Excuse me, gentlemen." She got up and washed her hands.

"What are you doin' that for?" Pintel asked.

"I guess it's just a habit I picked up. Come, Ragetti, keep going," she said sitting back down next to him. She sat up all night with him, helping him read.

Chapter 2: Oops...Uh Oh...

The next morning Rebecca and Elizabeth got off to a rough start. "All you've been doing since we got out here is give the men things to do and not give me anything to do. Why? I can do what they're doing. I can probably fight better than them, too." Elizabeth said.

"Actually, I haven't given any orders at all. They've just been doin' the jobs on their own. Go help someone if you think you can help them. It's up to you to take responsibly yourself...Or can't you do it?" Rebecca questioned.

"I just said I could."

"Then go help someone and prove to me you can do it." Rebecca began to walk away. Elizabeth stepped in front of her.

"Why don't you respect me the way you respect the rest of the crew? I _know_-"

"You '_know_' a lot apparently."

"Yes, I know everything there is to know about sailing--and _pirates_!!"

"For someone who knows so much, you've certainly made some huge mistakes in judgment."

"What mistakes?" Elizabeth was insulted.

"Well for starters, all you do is complain. We've only been sailing for two days and all you can think of saying is, 'If I didn't know what Jack would do, we'd all be dead.' Did you even _know _why the captain left the ship? Did you even _know why _he came back to the ship?" She didn't give her time to answer. "And 'Why don't you respect me?' Oh and my personal favorite, 'I _know _this is what we should do,' and 'I _know _this'll happen if...' 'I _know _this,' 'I _know _that,' 'I know,' 'I know,' 'I know'!!! Honestly, it's sickening. If you _knew _everything, you would've figured out why Gibbs came to me and not anyone else. A man I loved dearly is dead!! He was the only parent that-"

"Jack was your-"

"Father?" Rebecca got teary, but cracked a smile anyway. "Yeah. Is the so hard to believe? See this necklace? It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday. It's all I have left of him now." She walked away. Elizabeth was left standing there, dumbfounded. As Rebecca walked away, she left with a confirmed knowledge of what Elizabeth had to hide. She could tell by the look on her face, but Rebecca stayed quiet.

"You still haven't told me why you don't respect me," Elizabeth finally said, catching up to Rebecca.

Rebecca turned and met her eye to eye with the most piercing glare she had ever given someone, "When you _earn _my respect, you'll _receive _my respect." Rebecca walked away from her again, this time making it clear that _that _was the end of the conversation.

Elizabeth walked over to where Gibbs and Will were working. "Will, could I speak to you?"

"Sure. What is it, Elizabeth?" He barely even looked up from his work.

"Privately," she grabbed the rope from his hands. The walked across the deck to a near secluded spot.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Will was getting testy.

"She's Jack's daughter," she blurted out without hesitation. "She just spit it out, and, and it completely shocked me. Nothing like making me feel guilty-"

"Slow down," he held her shoulders tightly. "What?!"

"Rebecca's Jack's daughter!!"

"No, I got that part. What about feeling guilty?"

Elizabeth stuttered, "I-I, never mind, it just surprised me."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"You'll find out in time," Rebecca interrupted. "I thought you were helping the men work, '_Miss_' Elizabeth?"

"I am," she was nervous once again.

"Then go help."

"She's so bossy," Elizabeth seemed insulted.

"So are you," Will was stern.

Gibbs couldn't help but over-hear, "Ya know, Miss Elizabeth, she's just upset over the news. She's normally such a sweet girl."

"How long have you known her, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Only about a year. Jack brought me along on a visit for her birthday. First time I got to see her face, though, was two days ago."

"Didn't you go inside?"

"Ay, but she was locked in her room. Mother's orders. Jack wasn't allowed to see her. But he made the trip every year anyway. She probably knew something was wrong when he didn't show up this year."

"Why wasn't Jack allowed to see her?" Will asked.

Rebecca was eve's-dropping, "Because he was a pirate who sold his soul for a stupid ship!!"

"Rebecca, don't get upset," Gibbs chimed in.

"I'm not. They wanna know the story, I'll tell 'em. I was four when he got the _Pearl_. My mother was furious with him. She swore he'd never lay eyes on me again as long as he lived-- looks like she got her wish. She was mad at _how _he got the ship, not that he had a ship. She said his ambitions were getting in the way. She kept her promise; when he found us, she locked me in my room so he couldn't see me. She was lenient, though. She changed the rules to where he could visit as long as I was locked in my room. He found time to visit his little girl every chance he could after that. Even if he had come a week before my birthday, he didn't travel far so he could be there _on _my birthday." By this time the whole crew had gathered around. "I'm sure it drove the crew nuts for the time they were still _his _crew."

"It didn't. It was kinda sweet watching Jack talk to you. He loved you and your mother very much," Pintel piped up. "Too bad your mother didn't love him back."

"She loved him, she just didn't want anybody to know. The one she hated was me. I 'acted too much like him,' she'd say. She hated looking at me and watching me do things because she said they were exactly the things he would do in the situation. When I bought this ship, she got so mad. The captain mentioned it when he came back for my sixteenth birthday. I didn't tell him it was mine. Gibbs asked when he walked away to help my mother with something. That's how he knew I had a ship. I made him swear not to tell the captain. Anyway, I learned to get around it...What are we standin' around for? Back to work!!" Everyone scattered around her. They worked through the night.

They were met by some unwelcome guests the next morning. Everyone got a sick feeling in the pits of their stomachs as they sailed closer to the infamous _Flying Dutchman_.

"Oh good. Undead people," Rebecca said to Gibbs, who was standing next to her on the helm. "I really hope they don't attack." Just as she said it, a cannonball landed right beside the ship. "Okay, never mind. Mates, load the guns!! Make ready to fire!" She jumped off the helm.

"We're gonna fire upon the undead _Dutchman _?" Gibbs asked.

"Why not? You fought with the undead crew of the _Pearl_."

"Sarcasm's not gonna help, Rebecca," he said while shooting his musket.

"Shut up and shoot."

Davy Jones' minions were climbing aboard, knocking the crew off their feet by swinging across to the ship. They hit Rebecca, knocking the blunderbuss out of her hands. Jack the Monkey witnessed the whole thing. She was about to tell him to get it for her because she hadn't fired it yet.

"He only listens to me," Barbossa said from behind.

"Really? Let's see. Jack, could you get that for me, please?" She pointed to the gun, and off he went to retrieve it for her. He sat up on her shoulder as she gave him some bread as a reward. "Thank you, Jack," she said with a smile. Her smile seemed like a mask when she looked at Barbossa. He stood in shock of his defeat.

"Ah! Bloody Hell!!" The shout was close by.

"Gibbs!!" Will picked him up off the deck and drug him to shelter. Rebecca came rushing up.

"Will, get me a lit candle, a knife , and my tweezers from my kit," she said putting pressure on his wound. "Now!!"

"What is this for? Can you even save him this way?" Will asked putting the tools down.

"Let me go, I'm gonna die anyway," Gibbs pushed Rebecca's hand away.

"With an attitude like that, ya just might, now clam down and let me work. And to answer your question, yes, I can." She realized she had no water to rinse her hands so she improvised and wiped them down on a mostly clean rag. She ran the knife and tweezers over the flame, then cut quickly and extracted the musket ball.

"What was the purpose of the candle?" Will asked.

"It cuts the chance of infection. I found out by accident, actually. I left my tools by a fire, then used them on a patient, and he didn't get an infection. Out of curiosity, I tried it again, and again, it worked. It doesn't work as well as alcohol, though. I performed an experiment one day. It makes for a beautiful and quick recovery. After a while, though, I got tired of surgical rounds at the hospital so I started working with the children," saying this through her working and attempts to quickly sew Gibbs up.

"They let _you _work with children?" Gibbs and Will asked at the same time.

"Yes. I actually liked working with the kids," Gibbs groaned in pain with the stitch, "They didn't complain as much. There, all patched up. But you're on restricted duty until further notice."

"I'm fine," he tried to get up.

"Yeah a lot of good you do with one arm."

None of them noticed the scene had quieted down around them. A shadow clouded the sun and covered Rebecca's shadow. She stood up and looked straight into Jones' eyes, unafraid of him.

"Jack stole my heart, where is it?" His voice was booming.

"Have you looked under your bed?" she taunted.

"Don't toy with me, girl, you have-"

"Have it? Why would you assume that?" She walked out into the sun.

"Where else would he send it?"

"Beats me. You sure the captain even had it? I mean, he did have a way of making people think something was happening when really something else was going on," she looked at Will, then Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the deck. "Maybe he never had it and someone else took it."

"Impossible. Jack had the key."

"That doesn't mean he didn't hand it over to someone to look after it and _he _or she took it," the whole time she was trying to get him to think in a Sparrow's mindset. "He was too trusting, after all. Just like he trusted his crew all those years ago. He trusted you, too." She stopped circling him. "Come on, Captain, think. Who else could've taken the heart?"

"Everyone else on this ship!!" He was growing impatient.

"Look all you want, it's not here. Just like something else."

"What?"

"Look around. Who's not here that was when the captain found your heart?"

A look of surprise flashed on his face. "We sail now!! Come on you sick pains in my ass!!"

"I thought he's never leave," Rebecca said.

"Too bad Norrington's dead, Rebecca. Jones' crew got him on the island."

"Did they?" she was unconvinced.

"Somebody did. He told us to go ahead and he never came back," Elizabeth spoke up.

"Then why would they come lookin' for it? Did you ever stop to think _why _he'd sacrifice himself that way?"

"He was a brave man. Unlike your father, who tried to escape and leave us to die."

She rolled her eyes. "We've been through this already. Now that we no that Norrington wouldn't 'sacrifice' himself for _no _reason and my father rowed away for _some _reason, can we put two and two together?"

"What?" Everyone was confused except Gibbs.

"She means Jack was goin' after Norrington. The bastard sole the heart. He's probably back t commodore by now."

"Probably higher-ranking than that. The heart gives complete control over the Kraken and the ocean. Do you know what the East India Company would give for something like that?"

"I do. He threatened Will and me just for Jack's compass. That's less important in the long run than Davy Jones' heart," Elizabeth said.

"Told ya he wasn't runnin' away. Keep your arm in that sling, Gibbs!!" Rebecca went below deck to fix up a hammock for Gibbs to rest in.

A few seconds after Rebecca disappeared below deck, Elizabeth followed. "Rebecca," she said, "Rebecca, I-I..." she trailed off.

Rebecca didn't even look up from the hammock, "What do you want?"

"I have..."

"Something to tell me?"

"I-I..."

"Spit it out already, I'm gettin' old over here," Rebecca just wanted the truth stated once and for all.

"I-I, it's about Jack. When he said he's stay behind, that's not what he was going to do-"

"Then what was he gonna do?" she still didn't look up.

"He was going to come with us. He was going to sacrifice the ship so all of us could get away, and, and I didn't think it would work. The first thing I thought of doing was making sure that Davy Jones got what he wanted- Jack. But then I thought if he was dead, Jones couldn't hurt Jack anymore. Then I just played on his love of beautiful women-"

"You kissed him, yeah."

"Yes. I shackled him to the capstan and told everyone that he was going to stay behind to give us a chance. We stranded him there because of what I did, Rebecca I'm so sorry." She couldn't hold back her tears of remorse.

Rebecca looked her straight in the eyes, stood right in front of her and said, "You did what was right by you. You can't expect more than that." She was about to go back on deck when Elizabeth stopped her.

"You know you sounded just like him."

"I can't help it, I'm his daughter," she said, then turned up the stairs back on deck.

Chapter 3: Quarrels

That night the crew gathered below deck to have a few drinks and share sailing tales. The subject of the _Black Pearl's _sorted past came up a few times, but nobody could steer clear of Jack and his misadventures. Even though Rebecca knew them all, she didn't mind hearing them again. They made Jack seem closer to her in a way she couldn't explain. She tried to think of some way to describe the feeling, but always came up with the same phrase: "I don't care how to describe it."

"Ya know, Rebecca, he never mentioned you when we first met," Will said, bringing her back to the real world.

"Did you think he would?" She took a sip of her rum.

"I don't know. It just seems strange he never mentioned he had a family."

"He didn't like to talk about it. He wasn't proud of what his choice cost him."

"Just another great example of how stupid he could be." Elizabeth's voice was new to the conversation.

"Explain that," she shot back, slamming her cup down. She gave a quiet cough into her hand, then put her hand under the table.

"What kind of father doesn't talk about his daughter, especially if he was as proud of her as Gibbs says he was."

"I don't know. But then again, he didn't come right out and say the _Black Pearl _was his ship, did he? Maybe he hinted at having a family the way he hinted that the _Pearl _was his."

Will sat up, "Come to think of it, he did mention to me when we were getting Elizabeth out of that cave that I was obsessed with treasure. I told him it wasn't true. He told me that not all treasure is silver and gold. I knew what he meant, but I didn't know, until now, exactly how he figured that out for himself."

"Well now you know. Excuse me gentlemen, m'lady," she gave a little head bow as she got up.

"That doesn't prove he didn't do some stupid things!!" Elizabeth shouted as Rebecca walked by. Rebecca turned in almost a drunken spin. It looked like Jack's unsteady twist.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, not just '_Miss' _Elizabeth: My father did some crazy things, he was a womanizer, he was a drunk, and yes, he was a murderous brute who liked to steal things, but the one thing he was _not _was stupid!!! He was in fact the smartest man I ever knew, and I resent that you keep on believing that he was just a dumb pirate with no regard for human life unless he could some how make it benefit his own!!" The commotion caused her to lose her breath and start coughing again. She coughed so hard, it doubled her over and she almost lost her balance. She popped back up and covered her hands, "Again, excuse me gentlemen, Elizabeth," and she turned on her heels and went to the captain's quarters. There she rinsed her hands off and washed her face to get rid of all the evidence of her episode.

Everyone had gotten so drunk, they passed out from the alcohol. It was the only night the crew got some sleep since they set sail. All but Rebecca, she stayed up all night pacing in the captain's quarters, coughing and frantically trying to think of ways to act when she got to see Jack again. Dawn approached when she heard the crew get up from their stooper. She went out on deck after she checked herself in the mirror, making sure that she didn't look disheveled.

"Mr. Cotton, how does the weather look today?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. All she wanted was to make sure his motions were sober enough to work. She figured if Cotton could act sober, everyone else could, too.

"Squalls could be a factor," the bird answered. "But I wouldn't know for sure, I'm just a bird."

"I got it. Besides, that wasn't the point," she said pulling ropes to set the sails in place so they could be on their way.

"Next time say what you mean," said the parrot.

She let a rope go and pulled a pistol, "Don't make me shoot you," she said.

"Better," the bird said."

"You're a little irritable today. What's wrong?" Will said as he stepped between the pistol and Cotton's parrot.

She put the gun away, "Nothing, I guess I'm a little tired. I haven't sailed in a while, I forgot what it could be like."

"Maybe you should try getting some sleep," he said taking some ropes from her.

"Who are you, my father?"

"Maybe she just takes right after Jack and does 'some crazy things'. Maybe her sailing strategy will get us killed this time. We wouldn't have to blame it on Jack," Elizabeth said from behind Will.

"We're back on that again? Young Mr. Turner, tell your fiance to shut up before I hurt her."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Jack wouldn't even touch me. I'm sure he taught you that it's a sense of propriety to respect people like me."

"You mean women, in general. He thought it wrong to hit a woman- probably why he didn't- anyway, I am a woman so anything I do to you wouldn't matter. Believe me, I wouldn't feel guilty about it later, either."

"You are just like him!! You're a wretched little-" she raised her hand and Rebecca caught it.

"De Ja Vu? Didn't this little scene happen with my father? Only I think Will was stuck below deck with a beam trapping him inside, right?"

"How do you know all these things?"

"When it comes to Captain Jack Sparrow, word travels fast," she let go of Elizabeth's wrist.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful, except for Rebecca and Elizabeth's quarrels. Back and forth they went all day. Rebecca always tried to keep her mouth shut, she wanted Elizabeth to shut up for once. She figured since Elizabeth acted like a six-year-old, she's treat her like six-year-old. That night was a change of tides, however.

"I told you three times in the past hour that I don't care what you think, Miss Swann, wasn't it clear the first time? This is the last time I'm saying it." The crew kept on working through a few glances at h action. Even Barbossa had been keeping his mouth shut. Rebecca was surprised.

"You're getting my opinion anyway. Jack did nothing as a captain!! He didn't even pay his crew for their work. He kept everything a secret from everyone, and he almost-"

" 'Almost got us all killed!!' Yes, I know!! Frankly, I'm sick of hearing it!! If you were so smart, you wouldn't have been so blind to his tactics. If you were '_so much like him_', you would've figured it out!!! So what if his sailing techniques were a little unconventional, he got the job done, didn't he?"

" 'Unconventional' is putting it lightly!! he never did anything by the books!!"

"He was a pirate!!!"

"He was the worst pirate I ever knew!!!"

That was the last straw for Rebecca. She grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, twisted it and kicked her knee out. She held her there by putting more and more pressure on her shoulder and neck with her words right in her ear, "If he was such a terrible pirate, how did he escape The East India Company? They caught, ya think they just let him go? If he was such an idiot, how did he figure out a way to escape the clutches of Davy Jones in a matter of seconds? Will was never in any danger on the _Flying Dutchman_. He sent him over there as a diversion, to buy time. 'Why Will?', you ask? Because he trusted him, he knew he could handle himself!! Oh did that put an end to your little parade? Oh well. You wanna tell the crew your views on the captain's tactics, your _true_ views. I have an idea, how 'bout you tell them how he really died? Yeah I think that would make us both feel a whole lot better. Go on, Elizabeth, tell them," she pushed her shoulder even harder.

She groaned and made a face before she said, "I killed him!! I made Jack stay behind, it was my fault...It's my fault!!" Rebecca let go and pushed her to the deck. Elizabeth couldn't stop crying.

" 'Normal' people would have been hanged for murder, but since you're 'better' than the rest of us, I guess the rules got changed. Get back to work, and eave 'Miss' Elizabeth to think about what she's done." Rebecca was colder than she's ever been to Elizabeth that day. Little did she know it was the coldest she'd ever be.

Chapter 4: Surprise

The next day was the day they had been sailing for. They finally got to the spot where they could bring Jack back. They were instructed to let the anchors down and spill blood into the water. Rebecca hesitated when she pricked her finger to let the blood drip down. She silently prayed that he would come back brand new, with no ailment. The water started to ripple and clouds covered the sun. They stood in awe at the sight of the water separating and the ground splitting open. Before they knew it, there he was, standing at the bottom of the separated ocean. They threw him a rope and pulled him up. The water and earth immediately smashed back together with a bang and a crash that sounded like thunder. He stood, unsteady as he looked around the deck, then gathered himself and was very calm.

"Gibbs, what happened to your arm?" he asked.

Gibbs handed him his flask, "A battle wound, it's fine. Welcome back, Cap'n."

"Thank you," he said shaking Gibbs' hand. He took a swig of the rum in the flask, then realized Barbossa was on the ship. He made a face, "You're friends with-wait, didn't I kill you?"

"Surprise, Jack," he said with a sly smile.

"Who patched you up, Gibbs?" Jack was eager to change the subject.

"That's the other part of your surprise, Cap'n," he said.

"You brought me back from the dead, you have a ship, you're friends with Barbossa, what else is there?" he said with a laugh.

"You die two days before my birthday, I come out here to get you back, and through all that, already you've forgotten about me?" Rebecca said from behind Jack.

His eyes widened, "You can't be serious," he said softly. "Rebecca," he said with a smile after he turned around. "You're even more beautiful than your mother is."

"Was. She's dead. She was sick for a long time, I-I'll explain later, it's a long story. Well are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are ya gonna give me a hug?" They embraced for the first time in thirteen years. Jack kissed her cheek, then hugged her again.

"I missed you," he whispered.

When they finally let go of each other, Rebecca gave Gibbs the what-for about coming up on deck.

"What I was supposed to miss this?" he joked. "Ya know, Jack, Rebecca's the only reason I'm _not _missin' this. She patched me up." He hit his shoulder. He made a quick face of pain.

"Did she mow?" Jack smiled at Rebecca.

"Yeah, you can tell him all about it below deck, get down there!"

"I don't want to," he joked again, very child-like in his tone.

"Fine, c'mon!!" she grabbed both of them by the arms and drug them below.

"This is Rebecca's ship, Jack. She's a fine sailor," Gibbs boasted for her.

"Yeah, shut up."

"No, this is good. You did take after me after all these years." Just then, there was a familiar voice to the crew, but not one of the crew.

"Who's in charge here?" the voice boomed.

"Dad, Gibbs stay here. Each of you make sure the other stays here."

"I'm coming up there," Jack said.

"Dad," she got right up in his face, "I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here. And try not to do anything stupid," she turned and ran up the steps. Jack had a strange look on his face.

"What's the face for, Cap'n?" Gibbs inquired.

"I said that very same thing, the very same way, to Will when we first met," he smiled again, then looked up at the windowed deck door. He and Gibbs looked through the window, making sure they were just out of sight to people outside.

"I don't know what Barbossa told you, but this is my ship," Rebecca said to Beckett.

"Does that mean you're in charge?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't joke. I _am _in charge, everyone here answers to me."

"So how do you handle your crew, Miss?" He grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards.

As soon as Jack saw that, he tried to get out the door. "No, Jack ,let her go. Besides, they still think you're dead, remember?" Gibbs said, holding him back.

"It would be a shame if he got his head blown off for bein' too forward," Cotton's parrot spoke up.

"Cotton says 'let go'," Rebecca gave a coy smile.

"What's he gonna do about it?" he pulled his sword and put it near her throat.

"It's not what he'll do, it's what I'll do," she said and pulled her sword to match his. She fought his right hand with her left so the duel was awkward, but she held her own. Suddenly he got a strike in and stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Now you can't fight me," he said, claiming his victory, or so he thought.

"Well, I got some bad news for you," she said holding her arm.

"What news?" he asked. Rebecca switched hands and challenged him again. They fought vigorously.

"You're ambidextrous," he said holding her attack away from his head.

"Close," she pulled her sword away, slapped his hand with the sword's blade, forcing him to let go of his sword. It flew in to the air and Rebecca caught it. She crossed the swords at his throat.

"You're not even left-handed," he said nervously.

"You got it," she said, then pulled his sword away and lowered the point of hers into his throat. "This is a very nice sword. It's nicely crafted, good balance. What would you do to get this sword back? Would you, say, swim for it?" She led him o the edge of the ship and tossed the sword overboard.

"Joke's on you," he said with a nervous laugh, "I never learned how to swim."

"Well, as I like to say, 'no time like the present'," and she kicked him overboard after his sword. He flailed in the water. She turned around, put her sword tip down and held the end of the handle. "You guys better go in and get him before he drowns," se said to the rest of his crew that had come aboard with him. They reached for the life boats, "Now, gentlemen!!" she clapped her hands. They all jumped over the side of the ship. "Heh. Alright, gentlemen, let's pull up the anchors before they get the bright idea to climb up the side of my ship!! We're gettin' the hell outta here."

"That's my girl," Jack said with a wide smile.

"She's just like ya, Jack. She even treats people the way you do," Gibbs told him.

"I can see that," Jack said opening the door and going up on deck.

"Rebecca, let me patch that up for you," Pintel said, reaching for her wound.

"Don't touch it!!" she said sharply. "I'll handle it myself." She went below deck and sewed herself up. Both Jack and Gibbs were amazed that she could stitch herself.

"You know, we could've done that for you," Jack said.

"No you couldn't have, but thanks," she said finishing up. She washed her hands and put her sheath on the left instead of the right. "Excuse, Gibbs, Dad. I must check on my crew."

They watched her leave. "That was odd," Gibbs said.

"Why?" Jack was genuinely confused.

"She's only been that way with Elizabeth. She's mad at her for sha- lettin' you die."

"That's alright. It'll pass, if I know Rebecca."

"I wonder why they showed up today," Pintel said looking off the stern, back at where the Trading Company's ship was.

"Probably because they're on the run from Davy Jones. I sent him after them, remember?" Rebecca answered.

"I hope they don't come back. That's two crew members we've lost to injury," said Ragetti.

"Ay, but I'm not down for the count yet," Rebecca said with a sudden perk in spirits. She smiled and raised her eyebrow with a wink.

"You think you're gonna keep workin'?" Jack asked from the deck door.

"Absolutely. They can't hold me down that easily. Plus, my injury's not half as bad as Gibbs'." she shouted back at him.

"Where are we off to next, Rebecca?" Will asked.

"Back to Port Royal. We have to get that heart back before Davy Jones finds it," she said. She took a pistol and put it into her sash, then walked up to the bow of the boat. Jack quickly followed her.

"We're half-way around the world from Port Royal. What route are we taking back?" he asked. He put his arm behind her and leaned against the railing. He never looked at her, instead, he looked out over the bow, in the direction she was looking.

"The fastest way would be to go back the way we came. We're not that far from the islands. But my guess is you have a different idea," she looked him up and down, then looked back out at the water.

"Well, there's something I want to do before we go back."

"What's that? Find another woman to-"

"Rebecca, I loved your mother, but _she _left _me_. We were no longer married."

"You just can't help yourself," her voice was harsh.

"What is the matter? Are you mad about Elizabeth and me? She kissed-"

"I know what she did, and no I'm not mad at that. I'm not mad at anything. Maybe I'm just a little tired."

"Try sleeping," he came closer to her. She backed away.

"Leave me alone, we'll talk later. Go tell the crew what you want them to do." He left her at the bow, holding a hacking cough in the back of her throat.

Chapter 5: Not Again!!

Later that night, they anchored near shore. It looked like they were in the Pacific close to some islands off the coast of China. Rebecca was restless, as usual, but this night she had someone to accompany her: Jack. They talked in the captain's quarters almost all night.

"Dad, uh, I got somethin' I wanna show you. I-it's a gift, I made it," she said unrolling a large piece of canvas. Jack looked at it with wide eyes and an open mouth. On the canvas was a portrait of Jack overlaying a drawing of the _Black Pearl_. Three sparrows that matched the one on his tattoo "flew" around the ship into an unseen sunset.

"It's exquisite, Rebecca. You never told me you were an artist," he said, running his fingers over the drawing. He could feel every change in ink flow.

"It's sorta a hidden talent that I only do when I feel like it. The portrait shows your eyes watching the world the way you see it. The _Pearl _is, obviously, your free spirit. I added the sparrows after I heard you died. They represent your immortal spirit guiding ships they way I see you doing when you're gone and we can't bring you back."

"This is for me?"

"I was gonna give it to you when you came to visit, but.."

"I never came. I'm sorry, Rebecca."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was. I sold my soul and it came back to bite me in the rear end. I never realized how much it really hurt you."

"How could you know?" she asked flatly. "It wasn't _that _obvious."

"It should've been. I'm your father. I should know what's going on with my little girl."

"Your 'little girl'?" She laughed and squinted her eyes.

"No matter how old you get, you're always my little girl." She hugged him. Her eyes were teary.

The next day they came across some interesting people. They were Chinese pirates. Their Junk came upon them like a phantom fog.

"What's going on, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"No idea."

They heard a shout, then a cannonball whizzed by.

"Great, load the guns and fire!!" Rebecca shouted to the crew, but before they knew it, Chinese pirates were crawling all over the ship. They were forced to hand to hand combat. Screams came from behind Rebecca and Will.

"Will, help!! Will!!"

"Elizabeth!!" But it was too late. The pirates had taken her off to their own ship.

They all stood silent and amazed as the fighting suddenly stopped and the pirates went back to their ship as if nothing happened at all.

"Well, that was weird," said Ragetti, finally breaking the silence.

"Ya know," Rebecca said inquisitively, "if she's so smart, don't ya think she'd know how _not _to get captured by the evil guys?"

"Rebecca, be nice," Jack said sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing standing here?! We have to go after them!! You're so insensitive, Rebecca. You wonder why she hates you!!" Will was hysterical. He ran off to make sure they were under way.

Rebecca turned to Jack, "Insane, love-sick, or just stupid?"

"We think it's a mix," he answered.

"They're gettin' away, Rebecca," Gibbs shouted.

"I'm not even gonna yell at you."

"We're never going to catch them. If we had the _Pearl_, we wouldn't have this problem, but no, you had to scuttle it," Will got in Jack's face. Rebecca got in his.

"If he hadn't you'd be dead!! Now shut up and listen: I can make this thing go faster."

"How? Tell me!!" he said eagerly.

"It's simple, all we need to do is adjust the sail angles and release all the sails. Gibbs, take the helm and hold our line."

"You sure? The sails are gonna have all the wind they're gonna get in them if we just let them down, we don't have to change them." Will said, very skeptical of her plan.

"No, it'll work," Jack said looking at the way the flag was blowing. "The wind's not blowin' straight ahead. If we change the angle, we'll get more wind without changing course, making the ship faster. As long as the drag under the ship is low."

"Dad, please."

"Of course. It'll work."

"Convinced?" She was sassy. Will nodded.

"Interesting thought. How'd you come up with that?" Jack asked.

"It's my ship, I should know how she behaves...And I am _your _'little girl'," she said walking off with a smile. Jack smiled back. The sails were adjusted and they went off.

"We'll never catch them, they're too far away." Will was uneasy again.

"That's the point. I don't want to catch 'em," said Rebecca. She was watching the Junk the whole time.

"Then how are we supposed to get Elizabeth?!"

"We don't, not yet."

"What?!" was the collective retort. The only one who didn't speak was Jack. He was in tune with her thinking.

"What she wants to do is make them think they've lost us, that they've shaken us. We keep a steady distance and when they dock, we can drop anchor out of their sight. Then we can go ahead on a surprise attack and get Elizabeth back."

"Exactly," she said.

"That's something you woulda thought of first, if she wasn't here, Jack," Gibbs winked. Rebecca smiled and shook her head. She led Will away from the excitement to calm down.

"She _is _just like me," Jack laughed.

The plan worked perfectly. They stayed back just far enough that the Chinese thought they were pulling away. Elizabeth was worried, unaware of what Jack and the crew were up to. The Chinese pirates thought they'd take advantage of the situation and change direction, thinking they'll lose Rebecca and company for good. They were wrong. Rebecca told Gibbs to take a sharp left. They wound up in a cove, just out of the sight of the Chinese. They dropped anchor and waited. They stayed there all day and through the night.

Chapter 6: Confessions

Jack was laying out the drawing Rebecca had made for him so he could see it every day, when he heard footsteps out on deck. He thought everyone was asleep, so he got up to investigate. He found Rebecca sitting at the bow of the boat.

"Rebecca, what are you doing out here?" He sat down in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep. I was feeling a little queasy inside so I decided to come out here for a bit."

"That's ironic, the daughter of a pirate getting sea sick," he said with a nervous smile.

She smiled back and gave him a nod, "Yeah." Se coughed hard into her hand. She hid it from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have a cold," she said nervously. She never lifted her hand. Instead, kept it clenched in a fist in her lap.

"Tell me," he pleaded. She didn't answer. "Rebecca, show me your hand," he demanded. She lifted her left hand and expanded. "Ha," he was sarcastic. "The other hand." She opened it slowly to reveal her blood-covered palm. He sat shocked, then gathered himself and took her hand to wipe it off. "You're not sea sick," he said flatly.

"No," she said looking at his hands wiping hers.

"Rebecca," he breathed heavily, "I think it's time you told me what's going on." She looked away and he moved his head so his eyes could meet hers.

She sighed loudly, "You remember I told you that Mom was sick for a long time?"

"Of course," he clutched her hand tighter and he didn't let go through the whole story.

"Well so was I." He was about to speak and she stopped him by putting her hand up, "Just listen," she said. "After you left, or she left you, actually, she had a hard time finding work. She turned to prostitution. She thought it was the only way. One day when I was fourteen, she brought a man home with her. I didn't see his face because I was in my room, but I could tell by the way he talked that he was different. Mom never told anyone our last name before, but she 'slipped' that night. My bedroom door flew open, and I fought back as hard as I could, but before I knew it, I was pinned to my bed, my clothes half torn off. He looked me straight in the eye and told me that the daughter of a pirate deserved everything she got, including a slow and painful death. I thought he meant the sword he had shoved against my throat. He actually broke skin once when he pushed harder. I heard Mom scream, 'Stop it, you'll kill her!! Let go!!' It was the only time she really seemed like she actually cared about me," her voice trailed off and she looked to the side off the front of the bow. Jack was silent. She started up again, "About a week later, Mom and I started to get chills and cough. At first we thought it was just a cold, but then I thought about it. The only thing we did the same was that man the week before. It had to be the explanation. I knew it for sure when it didn't go away, like a cold would, and just got worse and worse. Towards the end, Mom started to get dizzy spells and pass out. She started coughing up blood about six months before she died. About half way through that, she got high fevers and the dizzy spells. By the time she only had about a month left, she was totally bed-ridden. I stopped working at the hospital to care for her. When she died, I knew it wouldn't be long before I followed." She ended with a smirk that quickly faded and stared at the floor of the deck.

" 'The only time she cared for you'?" Jack leaned in toward her.

"You remember my birthday last year when you gave me this necklace?" she held it between her thumb and forefinger.

"How could I forget?" he laughed nervously. "She let you keep it, I'm surprised."

"No she didn't." He gave her a confused look. "Remember when she pulled me away from the window?"

"Yes, I was gonna go back in and see what was wrong, but Gibbs stopped me."

"He should have let you go. I woulda been at the bottom of the stairs waiting for you. I wouldn't have been conscious, but I would have been there."

"What do you mean?"

"She threw me down the steps. Damn near killed me, I don't remember a thing for three days. I do remember waking up and seeing her with my necklace on. She told me that she was gonna throw it into the fire and melt it down, but noticed that it looked just as good on her as it did on me. She said she wanted to wear it to 'entice the men' she came across at night. That wasn't the first time, either," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"When _did _this start?" Jack was incredibly intrigued.

"The day she left you. When she would bring people home, I would climb out my window so I wouldn't have to listen to that. She found me one night, and then she started locking me in the closet or hiding me under the bed, after I got slapped, of course. That night when I was fourteen was one of the rare occasions she let me stay in my room." She stopped and lifted her sleeve to reveal a "P" burned into her wrist. "I was going sailing with my friends when she caught us. She pulled me off the ship and asked me what was going on. I told her we were going sailing. She said, 'No you're not!!' and dragged me home. She pulled me to the fire where she put the pick and said, 'If you're gonna act like the pirate captain, I'll brand you like the pirate captain.' I might have been eleven." She took off her leather glove she had hiding a round burn scar on her left palm. "I was ten. I only offered to cook because I thought she might have been tired. She took a hot coal and put it my hand. She held it there for a couple seconds so it would make a mark." She turned her back to him and lifted her long hair away from her neck. There were long scars protruding from the neckline of her dress. Jack ran his fingers over them.

"These aren't whip marks," he said quietly.

"They're knife marks," she said turning back around. "They go all down my back. She used a knife because she said it gave her more control. She could go as long, as short, as deep or as shallow as she wanted. It was 'more personal' than a whip."

"Why?" he asked.

She made a small "t" sound, "Because she caught me putting my necklace back. She kept it in a drawer in the living room, like I didn't know. I used to 'borrow it without asking' when she went out during the day and wear it to places I'd go to. I put it back when it was about time she got home. One day she got home early and caught me. You know the rest. Rachael says, 'she's torturing me, even in death.'"

"Rachael?"

"A nurse I worked with. She found out about it when she was passing by the house one day and I landed at her feet, out cold. It was interesting, it was the first time I'd ever gone through a window. That man that gave us the disease came back. Mom was actually dating him. I got upset about it, he picked me up and out I went."

"No you-" She pulled her sleeves higher to show him more tiny scars that came from the broken glass.

"They're all over my body."

"This man, would you recognize him again?" he asked eagerly.

"Absolutely, I just said Mom dated him."

"When we get back home, I want you to tell me who he is and we'll go to the authorities immediately."

"Who do you think they're gonna believe, Dad? The daughter of a pirate, or the lead agent of the East India Trading Company?" She looked at him with sad eyes. He was stunned.

"We have to go back anyway, you're sick, you shouldn't be on this ship. I'm gonna wake up the crew, we're leaving now," he said standing up. She grabbed him.

"It doesn't matter if I'm on the ship or not. Don't you get it? It'll get that bad no mater what," she said crying.

"What about the crew? They could catch it?" Now he was just looking for excuses.

"You can't catch it, not the way you're thinking of. It had to be the way Mom and I got it. Believe me, I don't plan on doing _that _with anyone on the crew anytime," she said wiping her tears. He held her close for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Well if you're intent on staying out here, at least let me get you a blanket or a coat," he said pulling away. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"While you're up, can you tell Will that if he breathes a word of this to anyone, even Gibbs or Elizabeth, I'll kill him?"

"What do you have eyes n the back of your head?"

"It comes from working with the children at the hospital." She looked back out over the railing.

Jack went to Will. "You heard her, and she's not kidding, but know this: if you squeal, I won't even give her the chance, I'll slit your throat myself." Will nodded. Then they heard a splash. They ran out to the bow, but Rebecca wasn't there. They looked over the side to see fresh ripples. Jack took his hat, coat and effects off and dove in after her. It was too dark, he came back up to the surface. "I can't see anything, I won't be able to find her," he called. Just then, her body floated right up to the surface and was pushed over to Jack by a dolphin. "Thank you," he said. He climbed up the side of the ship with Rebecca draped over his shoulder. It was very awkward, he almost dropped her back in twice. When he finally got back up on deck, he laid her down. "She's not breathing," he said.

"Can't you do what you did when you saved Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's not wearing a corset like Elizabeth was. I know, I'll breathe for her." He bent over and started to give her mouth to mouth.

"How did you think of that?"

"A story she told me once about a boy at the hospital," he said between breaths. "He was taking a bath when he was left alone by accident and fell under the water. Rebecca did this, breathed for him."

"How do you know it worked?" Rebecca sprang up and coughed out the water in her lungs.

"Like that," Jack said proudly. "You know, you owe your life to a dolphin." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You mean Pearl?" She was still a little shaky.

"Pearl?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's mine. Well, my pet. She was orphaned when she and her mother were cut off from their pod and her mother was caught and killed by fishermen in the port. I kinda kept her after that. She didn't seem to mind the name. She has those 'pearly' markings. She dove one day and brought me an oyster with a black pearl in it. I still have it. I guess she was returning the favor. But she goes out with the ship everywhere it goes whenever it leaves port."

"Interesting," Will said.

"Yes. well come on, sweetheart. Let's get you inside and dried off," Jack said. He carried her into the captain's quarters for privacy. They stayed up a little while, talking about everything that happened over the years. Rebecca showed Jack almost every scar she had that night.

Chapter 7: Rescue

The next morning Jack came out of the captain's quarters, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Where's Rebecca?" Will asked.

"She's sleeping, finally. Let her rest. If anyone asks, she's just sleeping late and no one's to disturb her."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Little did they know, she wasn't sleeping. As soon as she was sure they were away from the door, she opened her eyes and got up. She quietly opened the window and climbed out. When she got in the water, she held her breath and let Pearl do all the work to the other ship. Meanwhile, Jack and the other crew members tried to cook up a negotiation for Elizabeth's return.

Rebecca gasped as she came up to the surface. She climbed up to a gun port in the hull onto a lower deck. She hid for a few seconds while a couple of pirates walked by. She tiptoed behind a pile of kegs until she found the brig. There was Elizabeth, yelling at the Chinese men, who couldn't understand her. She snuck up to the cell door and started to pick the lock.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Shh!!"

"Why?"

"Do you want us to get caught? Shut up!!" The lock popped open. "Woo, that was cool," she said happily. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Over here. We're goin' for a little swim," she said with a coy smile. They climbed down into the water. "Grab hold of Pearl, she'll take us to my ship."

"You sure she can hold both of us?"

"Yup."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'll tell ya when we get back to my ship." She took a deep breath and held it. She went under and pulled Elizabeth with her. Pearl pulled them to the side of the ship that wasn't facing the Junk so they couldn't see the girls climbing back aboard. The whole crew was up on deck trying to communicate with the Chinese. Rebecca walked up to Jack, "Hey, Dad, what's goin' on?"

"We're trying to-" he turned to her, "Why are you all wet?"

"I went for a little swim." She pulled Elizabeth forward, "Missing something?" she yelled at the pirates. All they did was get angry-faced and run around their ship like chickens with their heads cut off. "Let's go before they fire on us," she said. The crew went back to work and off they went. They sailed out of the range of the Junk's guns. Surprisingly, they didn't follow. The crew didn't wonder why for long.

"The _Flying Dutchman_," Ragetti said, pointing ahead.

"Oh Boy," Rebecca said. "Be prepared for anything!!"

Davy Jones had his crew fire on Rebecca's ship. It didn't seem like they were trying to sink the ship, just firing warning shots. A warning for what, none of them knew.

Chapter8: The Winds Change

Later that night, they found out what the shooting was about. Davy Jones came aboard Rebecca's ship.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!! You owe me something," he boomed.

"My debt was repaid to you," he said nervously.

"Not quite, you owe me your soul or one hundred others, remember?"

"He died because of your 'pet'. I thought that was supposed to be his payment?" Rebecca startled them.

"Sweetheart, stay out of this," Jack urged.

"No, I'm not afraid of him," she said stepping forward, looking at Jones.

"You really should be," Bootstrap said, coming out of nowhere.

"Uncle Bill?"

"Rebecca, you're beautiful," he said lovingly.

"Thank you, but you look like crap."

"Rebecca!!" Jack hit her in the arm.

"He does. He has a starfish stuck to face." She coughed a little.

"Have a cold, deary?" Jones asked suspiciously.

"You could say that. Now what do you want?" she demanded. She coughed again. "Excuse me," she said, clearing her throat.

"None of your business, unless Jack is willing to give you up with ninety-nine other people."

"You're crazier than I am if you think I'd do that!!" Jack almost woke up the crew with his shout.

"Then you come with me," Jones reached for Jack.

"Don't touch him!!" Rebecca stepped between them and Jones wrapped his long index finger around her neck. She coughed and choked. He let go.

"She's brave, Jack. That could've been you," Jones said.

"She gets it from her old man. But now it's my turn to make promises. You ever touch my daughter again, I will take your heart and squeeze it so hard. And your little beastie, she'll eat you for dinner, while I stand there watching and laughing at you. Then I got the ocean all to myself to run my own way." Jack was as much in Jones' face as he could be, giving him his famous cocky smirk. Rebecca interrupted his moment with a hacking cough. He held her up, but she couldn't catch her breath. Blood was spewing from her mouth. She collapsed into his arms. He laid her down and held her head up.

"What was that?" Bootstrap asked, honestly concerned.

"Look, it's obvious she's not well. She doesn't have much longer, and so help me, I _will _be there for her." He felt her forehead. She had a high fever. "She needs me."

Davy Jones thought for a minute, then decided to take pity on him, "How much longer?"

"She told me about three months, give or take a week or two...If you just give me till then, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll go with you without question."

"Jack no-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Bill," he said sternly. "I'll have nothing to fight for after she's gone. But I was never given the chance to be a real father to her. Give me the chance to be the father I was never _allowed _to be. When whatever this disease _is_, finally takes her from me, I'll go with you without a fight." He was sad, but in the back of his mind was convinced it was the only way.

"You have three months, or if she lives longer, until the disease kills her. Then you're damned to my service for eternity," Jones told him, then he and Bootstrap disappeared into the dark night.

Jack picked Rebecca up and put her in bed in the captain's quarters. He sat by the bed for hours before she woke up. When she finally did, she realized she had a cloth on her head. She groaned and tried to remove it.

"No, sweetheart. You have a fever," Jack said softly.

"Where's Davy Jones?" she asked, still groggy.

"Don't worry about him, he won't be bothering us anymore," he assured her, stroking her hair.

"You made a deal with him, didn't you?"

"Why would you ask me that?" he pretended to be shocked.

"Don't lie to me," she said, growing angry.

"Alright, alright, yes, I did."

She shot up and slapped him across the face, "Have you _not _learned your lesson from the last time?!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"The last time got you killed!! I knew I shouldn't have come out here. I shoulda just let you come to the house and let you see for yourself that I wouldn't be there!!" She tried to get up from the bed, but wobbled. Jack caught her and sat her back on the bed.

"You know my compass would have bypassed the house and taken me right to-"

"My grave!! At least then you would've understood!! You can't fix this, I'm gonna die!! I've accepted it, you need to!!"

"What am I supposed to do to convince you that I get it?" Jack tried to sound reasonable.

"Let me go!! Let me die in peace!! Quit babying me!!"

"I don't think you think I'm gonna do that, now-"

"Then stop making deals with the devil because you think it'll all be over when I'm gone."

"You could hear us talking."

"Every word." She hugged him, "Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to get out of your way. Take me home and don't come back, _please_," she said in a sobbing beg.

"You're not in my way. If you had children, you'd do the same thing. It's an instinct to want to care for you as long as I can. As it is with all parents."

"Newsflash, you don't have to take care of me anymore, I'm all grown up." She put her hair behind one ear and looked at the floor.

"You looked just like your mother when you did that."

She sighed, "Yes, blessed with her looks, _cursed _with your passion!!"

" 'Cursed'? I wouldn't say-"

She lifted her sleeve to reveal the "P". "You don't call this a curse?!" He looked at her at a loss for words.

She sighed again, "Besides, in a few months, I'll be bed-ridden and if you stay with me, you'd have to stay on land every day and do everything for me. You couldn't stand that, I know you."

"I'd be able to because I couldn't stand thinking about you in a bed, in a room, all alone in a house, unable to move, starving to death because you can't even feed yourself." He looked at her very seriously. His eyes never left hers. She groaned in pain, "What's wrong?"

"It's just a headache. You said I have a fever?"

"Yes. Lay back down, I'll get another wet cloth."

"It's too soon for this," she said in obvious pain. "I know every illness affects every person differently, but this is ridiculous!!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was seemingly less sick than Mom all this time. The disease was taking a slower toll on me. Now it's attacking all at once, in full blast." She shut her eyes in pain, then sat back up and vomited all over the floor. "See, Mom didn't do this for another month," she said laying back down. Jack was a total loss for ideas. All he could do was watch. It pained him more than Rebecca's disease pained her.

"You're gonna be alright, I promise," he said. He didn't know what else to say to her. They stayed up all night. Her fever was getting better, but it was still very high. Jack watched her the whole time.

Chapter 9: Secrets

Gibbs came up on deck and looked around. Jones' ship was nowhere to be found. "Jack," he said, "what happened to Jones?"

"I took care of him," was all he said.

"Rebecca's going to be mad that you're out here," Elizabeth said, oddly amused.

"I'm a pirate, you can't put me on bed rest for long," Gibbs said. "What puts you in such a fine mood this mornin', Miss Elizabeth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a lilt in her voice. She and Rebecca had come to an unspoken truce. She didn't know why there was a sudden change in Rebecca's attitude, nor did she care. She just wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

"Where be Rebecca, Jack?" Barbossa asked. he seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Resting."

"Well go wake her up, there's work to be done."

"I don't think so." Jack walked away from him, never looking at him.

"What's the matter, Jack? You afraid she might get hurt?"

"Why are you asking about her? Got something in mind?"

"It's just since you got here, she's been 'resting' a lot. You can't protect he from everything, ya know."

"I'm aware of that." He looked up from his work and stared ahead. Barbossa walked away. "More than you'll ever know."

Chapter 10: Pain in My Ass...

They sailed on for a few days. The trip was almost uneventful. Rebecca's condition worsened every day. She could barely sit up on her own. One day, Will came in, looking for Jack. He found the captain sitting by his daughter's side, fixing her a new cloth and giving her some food.

"I don't want it," she said pushing it away.

"You haven't eaten in two days, you have to," he pleaded.

"Jack," Will put a hand on his shoulder, "how is she, exactly?" The moment was terribly awkward.

"Isn't it obvious? She won't eat," he sad frustrated with her behavior.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Don't argue. You don't have the strength," he added softly.

"She's that bad?" Will asked. Jack didn't answer. "Tell me, Jack. I can help if you need me to."

"A word of advice before I tell you: _Never _have children. Now she can't even sit up. She's dying faster than her mother did, she said. I'm not a doctor, she _is_, and she's refusing treatment. She is not to come out of this room. If she tries, carry her back to bed and make sure she can't get out."

"I'll shoot him first!!" she promised.

"I trust him with this. Don't make this any harder," Jack sounded desperate.

"I'll look after her now, Jack. You go out and help the crew."

"I don't wanna leave her."

"If you trust me with her, let me do this," Will persisted. Jack was caught in his own words. He nodded and got up. He pushed her hair back and left the room.

They weren't far from Port Royal by then. They came across a Navy cruiser. Rebecca's ship didn't look threatening until the admiral aboard the cruiser looked through his spy glass and saw Gibbs, Jack and the rest of the notorious crew, in that order.

"Load the guns," he said calmly.

"Yes, Admiral," one of the sailors responded.

"Admiral Norrington, what's the point, sir? It's not a pirate ship, nor an enemy."

"An enemy and a pirate's on board," he said, speaking of Will and Jack, respectively. Beckett came up behind him.

"You're going to sink the ship the woman you love is on?"

"She is a traitor. And it would make my day to be rid of those bloody pirates once and for all." Then he told the men to sail up beside Rebecca's ship and hold fire. He wanted to make a statement first.

"Captain Sparrow, it's lovely to see you again," Beckett said. "I thought you were dead. It's actually great you're not, I can do the honors myself!!" he laughed. Jack didn't say a word. He just looked back in detest. "Nothing to say? That's a first!!"

"Fire," Jack said flatly.

"Fire!!" shouted Norrington. "_Bloody pirates_!!"

"They knew what was coming," said one of the sailors with a smile.

"Indeed they did. Sir, we are to board," Norrington informed Beckett. They boarded with ease.

"Mr. Sparrow, you look tired," said Beckett.

"Captain, _Captain _Sparrow. And I'm not in the mood for this. Get off my daughter's ship before I-"

"Jack, don't," said Will coming out of the quarters. Jack just looked at him, silently telling him to go back to Rebecca. Will stood by the door.

"Mr. Turner, weren't you supposed to be bringing _Captain _Sparrow to us? Instead, you let him lead you an a wild goose chase, watched him die, then went and got him back again. You could be tried for treason. Why would you betray us like that?"

"Because he's more loyal to my father than he is to you!!" Rebecca said as she stood in the doorway.

"Ah, young Captain Sparrow. You look ill," he said.

"Shut up," she gave him a hard stare.

"Mr. Turner, please answer why you've become a pirate."

"I'm not a pirate."

"Not the conventional one," Rebecca said under her breath.

"You promised you'd-"

"You're gonna believe _him_? The man's a eunuch for God's sake. He'd say anything to get his precious love out of jail. Lovely singing voice, though. He sings the fish songs at night when we have parties," she said quickly. Jack smiled.

"Yep, she's definitely Jack's. No arguing it now," Will said with sarcasm.

Rebecca stayed in his face the whole time, "You know people can be very deceitful. You should watch that," she said, putting her finger up, like Jack's tendency to. She backed away from him unsteadily. She turned around, "Oh yes, be very much aware of what happens on your ship." They turned to their ship and watched the whole crew, except Mercer, fall overboard, tied to each other, and their ship blow up.

"Looks like you're stuck with us now," Gibbs said.

"Are you kidding? I don't wanna see their ugly faces on my ship every day...Make 'em walk the plank," she said with a laugh. "Wait, on second thought, just toss 'em over."

"With pleasure, young Cap'n," Gibbs said. The crew circled the two men. They grabbed them and over they went.

"Will, you were supposed to be watching her. What were you thinking?" Jack whispered.

"I was by the door. I told her to stay in bed, that I'd be right outside."

"You thought she'd really stay there?"

"Oh yeah, she's related to _you_."

"Wait, where'd she go?" Jack looked around for her.

"Back in here," Rebecca said sitting down on the bed. Jack went in to her. He sat beside her and held her hair back as threw up into a bucket.

"What were _you _thinking?" he asked her.

She sat up, "That they had to see the leader of the ship. If I didn't come out, they'd be suspicious. And if they found me that way, they'd know we have a major weakness: me."

"So you blew up their ship?"

"No, I told Ragetti, Pintel and Barbossa to go. They got back before anybody noticed they even left. That's what I call some good pirates. Except Barbossa, he's just a pirate--and a bastard." She coughed and spat up some more blood. "You'd think I'd run outta blood doin' this. Good thing the body produces more." She laid down on her side, "I'll just stay in here for a while, I promise," she told Jack in a sleepy voice. She closed her eyes and he watched her for a few minutes, pulled the covers over her shoulder, then left her to sleep.

"I hope they get another ship," Elizabeth said.

"They'll be fine, there was a merchant ship about a mile off the starboard stern. They were coming this way. They'll pull Norrington and his crew out," Will assured her.

"Great, now we're really out-laws," she said.

"I think that was Rebecca's point. Did you see the way Jack reacted to the East India Company? Actually, just Beckett." He caught what he said moments later. He looked nervous.

"What, Jack hates him," she said, missing what he meant.

"Of course he does. Beckett tried to kill him, and lost repeatedly," he said quickly.

A few moments later that merchant ship was coming up strong. Norrington and his men had commandeered it. The only weapons they had were some muskets and pistols and a few marlinspikes. It wouldn't do them much good and they knew that all too well. They tailed Rebecca's ship until they docked at Port Royal. There they re-boarded her ship and pushed the crew against the wall.

"Now we won't be so polite," Norrington said looking into Will's eyes. He turned away, "Shoot them." The crew lifted their guns.

"You're not going to give us a fair fight? You're a coward." Norrington looked back at Jack, "Savvy."

"Hold fire," he said. "You want to fight?" He raised his fist to punch Jack. Gibbs hit him in the back of the head at the base of the skull. He fell to the deck.

"Nice timing," Jack said. Now the fight was an all-out brawl.

"James, are you alright?" Beckett asked, pulling him up.

"Yes, yes, where did Sparrow go?"

"I'll take care of him," he said. He got Jack in sights and attacked with full force. Jack was expecting it, though. He just moved to the side. Beckett ran into the deck's railing.

"You know, you really ought to pace yourself. Rushing can be very dangerous," Jack said and ran away. Beckett followed, which was just what Jack wanted. Jack let up when they got on the dock and turned to fight. They pulled their swords simultaneously.

Rebecca quietly snuck out of the captain's quarters and looked around. She walked like her legs were Jell-o at first, but finally regained the feeling. She saw Jack and Beckett fencing and followed without anyone noticing. She hid during the fight, but was always on guard, ready to help if she was needed. Murtogg and Mullroy ("Dipsy" and "Doodle" in that order) came from around the corner as Jack had knocked Beckett down and was about to finish the fight for good.

"Arrest Captain Sparrow," he ordered, "he tried to kill me!" They grabbed Jack, holding one arm each. "Now this feud ends forever, Jack," he said pulling his pistol. Rebecca ran out to stop him. He shot. Jack's legs gave out beneath him. He could feel the blood rushing to his abdomen. He looked so sad.

"Dad," Rebecca pushed out. She fell to the planks.

" 'Dad'?" Murtogg and Mullroy looked at Jack. Jack somehow found the strength to go to her. He collapsed at her side to his knees and lifted her head.

"Let me see," he said, pulling her hand away. He looked and said, "I-it's not so bad." He seemed frightened and edgy.

"You're a terrible liar," she said weakly.

"No one's ever said that to me before," he said anxiously.

"Can't say that anymore." She was obviously fighting the blood loss.

"Well, I could, but it would be a lie," he said with a smile.

She smiled back, "I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you, too, Rebecca," he said watching her take her last breath in his arms. His heart was heavy as he saw the smile run away form her face. Her eyes were still wide open, staring at him. He closed them and laid her down. He took his hat off in mourning, wiped tears from his eyes, and put his hat over top of her open wound.

"Captain Sparrow?" Murtogg said.

"Go on, get out of here," Mullroy said. Jack looked at them with confusion, "Go on, we didn't see anything."

"Thank you, gentlemen. One thing before I go, the hat, bury her with it, please. I want her to have it."

"Yes, sir," Murtogg said. Jack nodded and ran off after Beckett.

Up on deck, Gibbs had seen everything. He knew their reclaiming of the ship was a hollow victory now that her owner and captain was dead. "Come on, men," he bellowed, "let's go after Jack. Oh and if we get there too late for that East India bastard, we know nothin', got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jack caught up with Beckett in his office. "I should just shoot you," he said hatefully.

"That would be cold, Jack," he said.

"You have no idea," he said running his sword through Beckett and pulling it back out again. His eyes were piercing. He watched Beckett die with out a second thought or care.

"Mr. Sparrow, you're under arrest," Norrington said.

"For what?" He smirked.

"Among other things, murder," he said clapping irons around Jack's wrists. Jack's smirk got wider.

"Governor Swann, you are officially 'governor' again, sir," said one of the jail's guards.

"Why is that?" he asked with surprise.

"Because this man," they brought Jack in, "killed the acting governor."

"Jack? Why would you do that?"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Governor, we found this young woman out on the dock," Murtogg said carrying Rebecca's body in. "She's dead, sir."

"This was with her." Mullroy held out Jack's hat.

"Jack, what's goin' on?" Gibbs asked coming in with the rest of the crew behind him.

"Elizabeth," the governor said with relief, "you're safe."

"Yes, thanks to Rebecca," she said. Then she saw her in Murtogg's arms. "Oh my-," she out her hand over her mouth. "Jack, I'm so sorry," she said through tears.

"Jack, what is this girl to you?" Governor Swann asked.

"Everything that Elizabeth is to you," he answered. Governor Swann looked at Rebecca in amazement. He felt terrible, but understood he had to keep Jack where he was.

"Bring her to him," the governor said. "Let him hold her one more time." Murtogg laid her on the jail floor at Jack's cell. He picked her head up and held her until they took her away about two minutes later. Everyone left, but Will.

"Jack, we'll get her back," he said.

"What for?"

"You'll be free to be with her. I heard Jones' deal that night. You only go with him if she dies from the disease. She was murdered. We'll get you out of here and get her back."

"Don't bother. She's resting now. Let her have that." He sat in the corner with a depressed plop.

"She can rest with you," he insisted.

"Not if she's still sick. That's not a chance I'm willing to take. If we get her back and she's still sick, three months from now, she'll die and I'll lose her all over again, and I'll be enslaved for the rest of my immortal life. I can't go through this again."

"You don't know that until you try, Jack."

"Let it be, Will. Let it be." Jack looked away.

"Jack," he didn't answer, "I'll get her back," he said softly and left him there in the cell.

"We have to get the heart, Will," Elizabeth said. She was waiting outside the jail door.

"Where are we supposed to find it?"

"We have to look for it around here somewhere," she said, thinking hard.

"Miss Elizabeth, Will!! Look what I found," Gibbs called from the ship. They ran up him.

"What is it?" Will asked, taking the paper from him. It was a list and a small drawing of an office, Beckett's office, the one Norrington just inherited. The paper had the words "drawers", "closet", and "safe" written on it. The word "safe" was circled. The location of the safe in the office was circled in the drawing. The handwriting and drawing skill was obviously Rebecca's. "Let's go."

They stormed into Norrington's office. His officers tried to restrain the pirates, but Will and Elizabeth got through. Will took Norrington on in head to head combat. Elizabeth found the safe and shot the lock open. Norrington tried to shoot her in the back, but Will pushed his arm away. She grabbed the heart and ran. Will and Norrington were still fighting.

"You think you'd learn your lesson, Turner, You can't beat me," Norrington said after he pushed Will into the desk and pulled sword. He was about to kill him when Will found an extra pistol under the desk. He grabbed it and shot. Norrington fell to the floor, eyes wide open, then died.

"I just did," Will gasped.

Chapter 11: Family

"Will, we have the heart, what now?" Elizabeth asked.

"We find another member of Jack's family. We're getting Rebecca back."

They sailed for three days without finding anyone who knew anything about Jack's family. The fourth day, they passed a pirate ship with a captain that seemed interestingly familiar, beads and all.

"Ahoy, mates!" he called. "What's your business in these parts?"

"We're looking for a man who's related to Captains Jack and Rebecca Sparrow. Do ya know anything?" Gibbs said back.

"What do ya know about Jack and Rebecca?" Keith asked.

"We're Jack's crew, he's in jail. Rebecca's--dead," Gibbs said sadly.

"No," Keith said, moving his eyes from side to side while looking down. "Jack's my son."

"Please come aboard and we'll explain everything," Will said.

"Follow us close," Keith told his crew. He climbed aboard Rebecca's ship.

"Welcome aboard, Cap'n, they call me Gibbs," he said shaking his hand. "This is Miss Elizabeth, Ragetti, Pintel, Will-"

"Bootstrap's boy," he said with a smile, taking Will's hand. "He was a good man."

"Does everyone in the pirate world know who I am?"

"No, but everybody knows the story of the _Pearl_," he said. "Where is the _Pearl_?"

"We had to scuttle it to escape Davy Jones. This is -was- Rebecca's ship," Elizabeth explained. "We're out to bring her back."

"From the dead? You're brave people. If you're trying to before they hang Jack, you're just stupid."

"We have to try," Pintel said.

"Then let's go."

They stayed out to sea for two more days before they cam back to Port Royal. They took a short-cut home.

"Jack, we got the heart," Will said going to his cell.

"Congratulations. It took you this long to find it?"

"No, we found it days ago. We had to be sure we were safe," Elizabeth said.

"How'd ya find it?"

"Rebecca told us," Will said handing Jack the piece of paper. He looked at it with mixed emotions.

"I'll be damned. She knew where it was the whole time," he said.

"Of course. Ya think we came back here for nothing?" She came out from behind Will and Elizabeth. Jack was speechless.

"They needed a relative's blood, and since _you _wouldn't do it, I brought her back," said Keith.

"Dad? How'd you find him?" Jack asked the crew.

"We just sailed till we did," said Barbossa.

"But, Rebecca, I didn't-"

"Want to bother me, I know," she coughed.

"This is why I-" She put her hand up into his face. It had no blood on it. He took her hand, "You're okay," he said happily.

"Yeah, I must have gotten some 'good blood' from Grandpa," she laughed, joking.

"Jack, you've been cleared of all charges," said Governor Swann. A guard unlocked the cell door. Jack almost leapt into Rebecca's arms.

"Wait, how so?" he asked confused, taking his hat from her.

"Let's just say we came to an agreement that let you go."

"The papers? I thought Norrington took them with the heart?"

Elizabeth held them up, "You mean these? They were in the safe with the heart."

"They say you have to work under Beckett for the East India Trading Company for a few years," said the governor.

"Ay, but you can't work for a dead man, now can ya?" Rebecca said to Jack with a wink. He understood he was completely free. Rebecca's wink told him that she did a little negotiating before she went to him.

"Jack, Rebecca, I want you both to be in our wedding," Elizabeth said. Jack and Rebecca looked at each other with scared glances.

Chapter 12: "Why is the Rum Gone?!"

The wedding was a few days later. An outdoor wedding was what Elizabeth wanted so she dressed Jack and Rebecca for the occasion. Rebecca wore a peach-pink dress with a blue ribbon sash and strawberry-colored ribbons in her hair. Jack came in to check on her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"I look like a giant fruit salad," she said. "But it's what Elizabeth wanted, so I'll wear it. You look uncomfortable," she laughed at him.

"You're right," he said pulling the collar away from his neck. He took a sip of what was supposed to be rum, "_Why is the rum gone_?" he looked concerned.

"I got rid of it," she said fixing a ribbon.

"Why would you get rid of the rum?!"

"Because the last thing we need it you getting drunk _before _the wedding. Don't worry, I saved some for later," she assured him.

"Where'd you put it?"

"Nice try. You'll get it during the reception, I promise."

"Really?" he asked in a child-like tone.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

"That's supposed to be my line to you," he said with a smile.

"Come on you two, it's time!!" Keith said.

"Goody," Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

The wedding went smoothly. It was strange not having anyone interrupt a happy occasion. The reception was when all the action happened.

"Come on, Dad, how many chances are you gonna get to dance with your 'little girl'?" Rebecca giggled. She pulled Jack up out of his seat. They danced a total of two minutes before a cannon was heard from the harbor.

"The _Flying Dutchman_!!" Pintel shouted.

"We've got it under control," Jack said pulling the heart out. He ran to the docks.

"Dad, wait for me!!" Rebecca shouted. She and Keith went running after him.

They danced on the dock, taunting Jones. "I got your heart, but it's not in a jar of dirt!!" Jack called to him.

Rebecca laughed and snapped her fingers, "Oh, darn."

"Let's hope he doesn't drop it this time," Elizabeth said to Will. He just laughed.

Jack whistled. The Kraken came up out of the water and smashed the _Dutchman_. Jack released the crew from their debts. He laughed as the Kraken swallowed her final victim: Davy Jones.

Bootstrap swam to shore. Jack helped him out of the water. "You missed Will's wedding," he said slapping Bill's shoulder. He turned around to the Kraken, "Don't eat Pearl, she's your sister now. Good girl," he pet her head.

"Father," Will said, "come, welcome to our reception."

"Congratulations, Son. Elizabeth, you look gorgeous," Bootstrap said. They shared a group hug.

"I love bringing a group of idiots closer together," Rebecca said watching them.

"Bootstrap's not an idiot. I really couldn't say about Will or Elizabeth, though," Keith said. Jack laughed. Keith stood between his son and granddaughter and squeezed them close by the shoulders with a wide smile on his face.

"It's all so beautiful," said Ragetti wiping a tear from his fake eye. Everyone laughed at him. Pintel hit him in the back of the head. "Me eye!!" he screamed as he frantically chased it across the field.

The End


End file.
